Charm bracelets have become nearly ubiquitous in the jewelry industry. Indeed, charm bracelets may be found at almost all retailers of jewelry. A recent charm bracelet manufacturer debuted in the stock market to a value of 6.1 billion dollars—evidencing the demand for charm bracelets worldwide.
Charm bracelets are attractive to consumers because they offer the opportunity to customize the bracelet over time through the addition of charms. These charms may have sentimental value, marking special occasions, or serving as mementos or souvenirs. However, innovation in the charm bracelet market has largely stagnated in recent years—charm bracelets are only offered in one or two forms. More specifically, as technology has become increasingly powerful, charm bracelets, and the jewelry market as a whole, have failed to follow suit. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to integrate electronics into jewelry such as charm bracelets.